


An Errand

by kylohen, thedevilchicken



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Coffee, Crack, Gen, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Odysseus sets out on another quest. Penelope has regrets.





	An Errand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



The seas were high and fraught with perils as Odysseus returned to Ithaca. 

They clawed their way through storm-tossed waters, balanced on a knife edge between Scylla and Charybdis. They washed up weary on distant shores far from their home, in places where sorceresses brewed their potions and tempted them to stay. And then, at least, his task complete, the island rose on the horizon like Helios at dawn. 

Odysseus had never wished to leave his home, nor had he meant to stay away so long. He was glad in his heart to return. 

Penelope, now older and wiser, couldn't help but think sending him to Circe's Coffee Emporium might have been a mistake.


End file.
